Transformers: Truth in sound
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A series of song fics that popped into my head. Chapter 4: A new beginning for the decepticons Rated for violence, language, and character death.
1. Stars cry, hear the scream

**Transformers: Truth in sound**

**Note: What follows is a series of song fics. All transformers based and mostly from my cracked out mind.This first chaper isn't gonna tell the song name or artist. The reviewer who can corectly guess both the song and artist will be able to pic the song for the next chapter. I may right other chapters between now and then but the contest doesn't end till someone gets it right.**

**Chapter 1- Stars cry, hear the scream of agony.**

** Helpmeplease...**

_Standing alone with no direction  
How did I fall so far behind?  
Why Am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find_

The red seeker looked around at his fallen comrads. He had no clue what had happened. His memory circuits were glitched and missing the last several orn. Around him lay parts of various bots. The last thing he remembered he was arguing with Thundercracker again. His wingmate had told him to stop being such a glitch and perfectionist. Then nothing. An entire megacycle of time was gone.

_In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
_

The air commander looked at the various parts and recognized many. Once red optics looked up at him in shock.

"Starscream? You did this?" Asked a familiar voice. The red seeker turned to see his wingmates looking at him in horror. The looks they gave him were too much. They were terrified, angry, and most of all they wanted nothing to do with him. His most trusted confidants since Skyfire were scary of him. Not in the way he said he liked either. With that he shifted to his alt mode.

_I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one_

He raced across the sky far far away from the decepticon base. He didn't belong there. Something had caused him to snap and kill all those that lay in the silent graveyard. He didn't know why he'd even done it.

"I've finally lost it. My processors have finally glitched for good." He muttered with a sigh. There were three options left. Face his wingmates which would probably end in termination, terminate himself, or go to the autobots which again would probably end in termination. Death however didn't sound like it would solve anything. There was one road left, the road to wander alone.

_When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?  
_

Starscream sat on an abandoned island in the middle of the pacific. Staring at the night sky for once in many orn he felt calm. The stars were his only company. He'd abandoned the decepticons and refused to go to the autobots. He wanted to know what had happened but he was to much a coward to face the possibility of death.

"I've become such a fool Skyfire." He muttered thinking of his old friend for the first time since he'd joined the decepticons. The older scholar had been a source of comfort for him ages ago, then they had come to be seperated and he had been the source of pain and ridicule. Everyone had though him some maniac who had killed the other.

_In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
I let myself down  
In my fear and flaws  
_

Standing the once proud seeker looked towards the direction he knew the base lay in. He wanted to face the others but he was too much of a coward. Shaking his head he ran a quick systems check. He hadn't recharged since he'd left more then a week ago. He was too paranoid, too suspicious that the others had been tracking him. If they were then so be it but if he was to face them he would not go as a tired worn down wreck.

_I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one  
No roads left but one  
_

He had one road left if he wanted to live any sort of life. Starscream did not live the life of a fugitive, he was did not run around hiding from things like a little glitch mouse no matter the odds. He was a proud and capable decepticon warrior. Sneaky, devious, and treacherous but that was what made him who he was. That was his programming and nothing not even a missing megacycle of memory would change that. With that stored away in his processors he fell into recharge.

_In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
_

He'd awaken from his recharge to see his two ex wingmates heading his way. Armor glinting in the midday sun he frowned. Taking his alt mode he was off into the skies. Thundercracker let out a low snarl over the radio then opened fire. Seemed like he wasn't getting answers without a fight.

"Don't make me take you both out." He said charging his null rays. Skywarp gave a laugh at his ex commander and disappeared. So the fight was on.

_I run  
And the silence splits me open  
I run  
And it puts me underground  
But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run_

"Always knew I should worry about you." Starscream muttered as he glared at the blue, white, and black form infront of him.

"Whatever Screamer. Tell that to the others you destroyed." The other seeker replied.

"I don't fragging remember!" Starscream snarled. This seemed to make Thundercracker stall for just a moment. This was news to the blue seeker.

"You went to talk to Megatron about a plan of his. It was total suicide you said. There was shouting and explosions then next thing I know Skywarp's shaking me out of being offlined. Then we discovered you. Soundwave, his cassettes, Meg's, a lot of um. We went through the parts." Thundercracker said seeming a bit sad. Starscream shook his head. He couldn't have done all that. He was a seeker built for speed but not strength. He couldn't have taken out Megatron one on one by himself, at least not if the other had seen it coming. There was something wrong there. Then his processes were stopped by the feeling of a blast slamming into him. His spark hurt and the hurt was radiating outward. He looked at Thundercracker who held a smoking blaster.

"Sorry Screamer but your too dangerous for anyone's good." The blue seeker said sadly. Startscream could swear the other's optics flashed a deep blue in his regret and sadness but mostly all Starscream felt was his life slipping away along with a distinct feeling of peace. Thundercracker shook his head before shifting to his alt mode and taking off away through the atmosphere.

**Restinpeace**

**There ya go kiddies. Hope ya like it. A bit morbid and a bit of angsty Starscream but hey i'm bored. Anyways Let me know what ya think.**


	2. Thundercracker Reminisce

**Transformers: Truth in sound**

**Note: What follows is a series of song fics. All transformers based and mostly from my cracked out mind. The guessing game is still on. The reviewer who can correctly guess both the song and artist for chapter 1 will be able to pick the song for the next chapter. I intend to write other chapters and if the come between now and the oh well.**

**Chapter 2- Thundercracker, reminesce**

**Song: Chevelle- Vitamin R (leading us along)**

**Lostinmemory**

_Some will learn; many do.  
Cover up or spread it out.  
Turn around, had enough,  
Pick and choose or pass it on.  
_

Thundercracker sighed as he surveyed the scene around him. Starscream was now dead. There was a gaping, smoking hole where his spark chamber should be thanks to Thindercracker's blaster. Skywarp sat with his back against some foliage taking heavy breathes. He was riddled with injuries from their ex wingmate.

"We tried." The normally joking seeker said. "I'm warping back. See ya there." Then the purple and black mech was gone. Thundercracker shook his head and transformed back into his jet mode. Being extremely careful he dumped the corpse into a rather deep part of the ocean. As much as he hated what the other had done he deserved to have some sort of burial.

_Buying in, heading for  
Suffer now or suffer then.  
It's bad enough  
I want the fear... need the fear_

Nothing was gonna feel right now Thundercracker knew that. There were probably a handful of decepticons left. Himself, Skywarp, and he wasn't sure who else. Barricade had been out doing scout work in another state last he recalled and that was all his memory banks would tell him. Flipping through the various radio stations as he flew over the vast ocean he settled on a song with heavy sounding lines. He felt horrible about what he'd done as well as what had happened recently so he needed to drown his emotion in something. Music seemed to be just as good as a barrel of high grade some days.

_Cause he's alone (he has become)  
He's alone (he has become)_

As the seeker listened to the song he felt that it related in some way. It also made him realize that maybe just maybe Starscream hadn't gone insane at least not by most standards. He had been noble for once in his life he had done something to protect his comrades from being sacrificed by their uncaring leader.

_Well if they're making it, making it  
Then they're pushing it, pushing it  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of all the screaming fits  
That panic makes remorse_

Orders were orders and with Megatron being able to take out any decepticon who disagreed with him no one argued no matter the risk to their own afts. Missions lately had indeed become suicidal. The three coneheads had been lost in a series of these missions. Seekers were not meant to take on one like Ironhide, EVER, in Thundercracker's opinion. The trigger happy autobot had seemed rather pleased with his victories over his airbourne enemies. Starscream even though many saw him as a traitorous snake had finally gone against the orders and saved many of their afts. Yet why were there then so many bodies scrapped in the chamber.

_After all, what's the point?  
Course levitation is possible.  
If you're a fly; achieved and gone  
Theres time for this and so much more._

'Hey TC to base! TC to base!' Came a voice over the comms. Thundercracker rocked in suprise. What would Skywarp contact him for?

'Yeah 'Warp, what is it?' He asked in return.

'Lazerbeak.' Skywarp replied sounding smug. Thundercracker nearly fell from the sky upon hearing this. Maybe the cassette knew something. Maybe it knew what had happened in the throne room to cause the loss of Soundwave, the rest of the cassettes, demolisher, cyclonus, and probably others.

_It's typical - create a world  
A special place of my design  
To never cope or never care just use the key_

He started to rethink his relationship with the now deceased air commander. The other had been cold, arrogant, calculating, and sometimes cruel. That is however to any that didn't know him in the time he spent in his quarters. The three wingmates had been eachothers best friends and confidants. Both seekers had known Starscream as intellegent, clever, funny, and rather vengeful. When Thundercracker found him ready to run again he'd been so angry. Not so much at the other bot but at the fact that a once prideful and strong warrior was reduced to hiding from the two people who knew him best.

_Cause he's alone (where have we gone)  
He's alone (where have we gone)_  
The looks they'd sent his way when they'd landed hadn't helped. Scathing looks of anger and distrust had sent any hope the bot had retained into a nosedive. As he landed at the base and transformed all the blue seeker could do was sigh. This was as much their fault as it was anyone elses. Starscream had more then once proven his mental instability and they had gone on blaming and mistreating him. It had been a matter of time before he reached the breaking point.

_Well if they're making it, making it  
Then they're pushing it, pushing it  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of all the screaming fits  
That panic makes remorse_  
"Alright Lazerbeak get ready to show what ya got, if anything." Skywarp grumbled once Thundercracker was in earshot.

"Where'd ya find him?" Thundercracker asked.

"In here. Just waitin' Kinda freaky ya know?" The purple seeker said. His companion nodded and they made sure they had a working monitor. The images Lazerbeak had stored would do them no good if they didn't have a good monitor to watch them on.

_Over and Over a slave  
Became  
Over and Over a slave  
Became  
Over and Over a slave  
Became  
Over and Over a slave  
Became_  
"Alright Lazerbeak play what ya got." Thundercracker said. The cassette chirped and transformed being slid into the manual tape deck.

"You seem to be thinkin a lot. What about?" Skywarp asked.

"About Screamer and how what happened isn't just his fault it's everyones. Even the strongest bot can only take so much abuse 'Warp and he had one hell of a tolerance for it." He admitted. The purple seeker nodded knowing his companion was right. He was amazed thet Starscream hadn't snapped sooner from all they'd heard from their commander. The seeker trio had after plenty of long late night patrols together learned to vent their troubles on the others. Starscream had suffered more mental abuse then any bot he could think of.

_Well if they're making it, making it  
Then they're pushing it, pushing it  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of all the screaming fits  
That panic makes remorse  
_A series of images played on the screen and they could tell they were too old to be what they wanted. It was a video of a battle they'd had against the autobots nearly a year ago. Both seekers were amazed that the small spy had data from that long ago. It must have been relevent to recent events or important for Soundwave to keep it so long. Then they saw the relevent part. It followed the decepticons after the battle as they retreated, particularly Starscream. Thundercracker and Skywarp needed to get to the med bay with help from Dirge and Thrust. The red seeker pulled his null ray and charged it to nearly full blast before blowing away a chunk of mountain side. The target practice continued on liek this for some time until a blast slammed into the seekers back. That was when that particular video ended.

_Well if they're making it, making it  
Then they're pushing it, pushing it  
And they're leading us along  
The hassle of all the screaming fits  
That panic makes remorse_  
Next was the video they wanted. They could tell by the details of the base as Lazerbeak headed for the throne room. There was a patch of deep purple graffiti that Skywarp had put a whole two days before the incident. What they saw on the video made the energon in them freeze solid. Both felt their sparks twist in agony at the sight.

"We offlined him for that?" Skywarp asked. Thundercracker could only nod as they replayed the video.

**Findthetruth**

**Next chapter will be a song and we get to see the video of what actually happened that made Starscream a fugitive from the decepticons of what happened between when Starscream argued with Thundercracker and when Skywarp woke up the blue seeker.**


	3. Remember and Break

**Transformers: Truth in sound**

**Note: What follows is a series of song fics. All transformers based and mostly from my cracked out mind. The guessing game is still on. The reviewer who can correctly guess both the song and artist for chapter 1 will be able to pick the song for the next chapter. I intend to write other chapters and if the come between now and the oh well.**

**Chapter 3- Remember and break, end of the decepticons**

**Song: Breaking benjamin- Simple design**

**Seethetruth.**

_I live a chemical life  
I'm on a mission to try  
You went insane for a day  
I'll have to shove it away_

_  
_The seekers were arguing again as they often did.

"Everything has to be just perfect doesn't it Screamer?!" Thundercracker yelled in annoyance.

"Unless it is our afts are heading straight to the pit curtousy of Megatron." Starscream snarled before stalking off. Lazerbeak took off down the hall following the Air Commander. Some of the others had grown suspicious of the seekers so Soundwave had been ordered to have his cassettes watch them.

"Ah Starscream, what do you want?" Megatron asked from atop his throne, his contempt for the seeker obvious.

"For you to change your plans Megatron. Leaving us here and sending just Demolisher, Soundwave, and Barricade? You'll get them killed. And for what?" Starscream growled. Megatron growled his blood red optics glaring at the insubordinate bot.

_My only option is gone  
Smile as they break and they fall  
You want a simpler life  
You can't erase what was mine_

The larger bot stood and approached the other before back handing the red seeker.

"Fool!" He snarled. Brilliant orange optics glared back at him. "Do not question my orders." The decepticon leader snapped.

"And let you get them all destroyed uselessly, only to make our dwindling number fall further?" Starscream asked. He felt ready to laugh. Their leader was either totally insane or totally stupid. More then likely both. Megatron raised his fist again.

"Is he serious Cyclonus?" Demolisher asked his companion from the sidelines.

"Yeah Megatron told all the aerial fighters to stay on base. Pretty much you, Soundwave and Barricade'll be the toughest ones there." Cyclonus replied. Now that they had thought about it Starscream actually made sense. This alone shocked them all.

_You must be out of your mind!  
This was a simple design!  
You fuck it up everytime  
How could you leave me behind_

_  
_"This is insane Megatron! Yet how many perfectly fool proof plans have you denied because they weren't yours?" Starscream asked struggling to his feet. Once again for speaking what was on his processor he was getting beat no matter the truth of it.

"One more word you insolent fool." Megatron hissed his threat obvious. Several of the others in the throne room knew Starscream was right but they were too scared of Megatron to do anything. "One more word and you will be nothing more then the pit spawned scrap I should have reduced you to in the first place."

"Try me Megatron." Starscream announced holding his sword in one hand and the other beckoning Megatron forward.

"Remember you fool that you chose this fate." Megatron said giving a dark grin.

_It's alright, it's alright  
'cause I know what you want  
but you'll just have to wait  
If I had it to give_

The fight was on. The two bots fought back and forth blades clashing and guns blazing. Those still within the room were merely spectators to an age old event. Starscream would try to overthrow Megatron and get beaten. This time however the seeker was somehow holding his own. He stood facing the larger bot blade raised and body set in an offensive stance.

_I would give it away  
I'm living it up  
while I'm falling from grace  
There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away_

_  
_"You may want to call in your brothers if you want a chance of living." Megatron goaded. Starscream shook his head.

"I won't let them be involved in you stupidity Megatron." Starscream replied. "It's me and you this time, though you may want to be the one who calls for help." He teased with a smirk. Megatron glanced at those who watched. Starscream was better then normal, not the over zealous snake he usually played.

_I'm used to making it worse  
Made up of four letter words  
You wanna know what it was  
Now isolated and gone_

_  
_"Now are you going to change your plan or must we continue this battle?" Starscream asked as he struck then leapt nimbly away.

"I'll change my plan alright. Once i've dealt with you!" Megatron hissed firing at the seeker. That was one of the few advantages Starscream had, he was smaller then most mechs on base.

_You fall apart at the seams  
I'll never know what it means  
Try not to pull it apart  
You're aiming straight from the heart_

_  
_"Decepticons, get the traitor." Megatron ordered with a smirk. Soundwave and his cassettes had no problems, fiercely loyal to Megatron they would obey any order that didn't involve hurting eachother.

"Is this a good idea?" Cyclonus asked watching the Air Commander charge his null ray with a grin.

"Do you want to join him in his fate Cyclonus?" Megatron asked the warning obvious. The helicopter didn't even shake his head he merely looked at Demolisher who nodded. Now Starscream was outnumbered but not outmatched. He'd had enough. There was no truth to the decepticons anymore, the name was just a name it had lost it's meaning.

"I'm sick of you weak fools!" The seeker cried as he leveled his null ray and a secondary blaster both charged to high levels. Soundwave was the first to fall. That was if one didn't count the cassettes. Accurate to the nanometer shots were concentrated on the armor around the spark chamber. Energon surged through him and he felt none of the many injuries he had taken. His armor was dented and cracked, a few wires were sparking in protest to the amount of activity his systems were processing.

_You must be out of your mind!  
This was a simple design!  
You fuck it up everytime  
How could you leave me behind_

_  
_Megatron gave a wicked grin as Cyclonus stepped infront of him. Raising his blaster the helicopter let out a shriek of shock before collapsing with a large hole in his chest. The blast that had torn through him while weakened bounced a slightly shocked Starscream off the wall. He stared at the corpse for a second utterly appaled. Megatron had killed Cyclonus to get to him. He had no regard for his soldiers.

_It's alright, it's alright  
'cause I know what you want  
but you'll just have to wait  
If I had it to give  
I would give it away  
I'm living it up  
while I'm falling from grace  
There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away_

_  
_Megatron grabbed hold of the seekers arm and squeezed. The red seeker cried out as his arm was crushed. What Megatron didn't see was the object in Starscream's other hand. It beeped the sound growing steadily louder and faster until it became a solid sound instead of faint blips.

"See you in the pit Megatron." Starscream hissed as he shoved the device to Megatron's chest and kicked off. The decepticon leader looked down to see a glowing blue device. Realization dawned on his as to what it was. He had seen the autobot Wheeljack use them before. They were a recent developement of the scientists, he said they were the equivilant to humans grandes. Suddenly the explosion sounded. Starscream was slammed into the wall by the explosion and smacked his head with a dull crack sort of sound. His system read outs were flashing red and glitches were spreading as his optics went offline.

_It had to be the worst for me  
I don't know what to say so let me be  
And now I find you left me behind  
I don't know what to say so nevermind!_

_  
_Skywarp rubbed the back of his head as they closed out the video. He remembered the instant the explosion had gone off. He'd been talking with Thundercracker about Starscream when suddenly the entire base had begun to shake violently. The seeker had crashed and fell to the floor the jarring impact causing him to offline. Once he'd woken back up he found that everything was in working order but Thundercracker lay on the ground nearby still in the forced stasis. He'd woken his wingmate up who'd dashed off to the throne room. The purple seeker had been left behind but only for a moment to wonder what had happened.

_You're mine!_

_  
_"Can't believe we did what we did TC." Skywarp said looking at the monitor in shock. No matter how many times he watched the video he found nothing that could justify what they had done. They had gotten angry and gone after him thinking it was all his fault. He had simply been defending them and the others. He had been trying to make sure they didn't lose anyone else. Now there were probably only four of them.

_It's alright, it's alright  
'cause I know what you want  
but you'll just have to wait  
If I had it to give_

_  
_"Where the pit is everybody?" Yelled a familiar and highly annoyed voice. "This isn't funny you fragging glitchmice!" The person roared.

"The communications room 'Cade!" Thundercracker called. The police car would be livid once he heard. Esspecially once he found out how everyone had acting including the two seekers.

"Thundercracker where in the pit is everyone? Usually Soundwave's cassettes are wreaking havoc if nothing else." He said obviously not in one of his better moods. Lazerbeak was let out and perched a bit above them.

"Offline 'Cade. Megs went bonkers. He was gonna send pretty much you, Demolisher, and Soundwave against the autobots." Skywarp explained.

"Frag... That's suicide." Barricade replied optic ridges furrowed in annoyance.

"That's what Starscream said. He went and got in a fight with Megs. Then Megs decided to sick the others on him and he killed them." Skywarp began.

"Except Cyclonus." Thundercracker added.

_I would give it away  
I'm living it up  
while I'm falling from grace  
There's no way, there's no way that I'm running away_

By the time they had finished explaining Barricade could only agree. It was totally insane that such mayhem could have erupted. He said nothing about Starscreams fate but he did nod slightly as their regret became obvious. Suddenly alarms began ringing. As they looked at the monitors they found that the day had gotten worse. The autobots had found them and were outside.

**Facetheenemy**

**Well there end the last cliffy. The autobots have found the decepticon base. What will Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Barricade do? They can stand and fight or try and talk. See ya!**


	4. Begin again

**Transformers: Truth in sound**

**Note: What follows is a series of song fics. All transformers based and mostly from my cracked out mind. The guessing game is still on. The reviewer who can correctly guess both the song and artist for chapter 1 will be able to pick the song for the next chapter. I intend to write other chapters and if the come between now and the oh well. This song doesn't fit like the others but listening to it made this chapter click, sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 4- A light in the dark, Begin again**

**Song: Three days grace- Never too late**

**Savemefromme**

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it_

_  
_The Autobots stood outside what they knew was the decepticons base. The only problem was that the nearby ground was littered with stones and every stone bore a name they recognized except one. Optimus had a feeling he knew who it was for. At the far back as far in the mass of graves as one could be from the unmarked stone was one bearing the name Starscream. Like everyother name it was in cybertronian. Yet names were missing they all knew. According to what they knew there were four decepticons missing.

_I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

Hotshot looked about ready to mention this fact when everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance of the base. Many of the autobots nearly went into statsis from the sheer shock. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Barricade, and Lazerbeak sat at the entrance looking at everyone of the autobots. They seemed to be speaking to eachother before Thundercracker stepped forward. If any of them was appointed leader by the small group he was no surprise. What he said next however was.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
_

"We surrender." The blue seeker said loud and clear. Every autobot heard what he said but more then a few were in shocked disbelief. The only reason none attacked was that this coupled with the sight of the graves had them in shock. Prowl and Optimus were the first to step forward. The tactitian looked at his brother and sighed,

"Will you come with us peacefully?" Optimus asked. All three nodded while Lazerbeak took off with a squak. He had no master and no reason to have anything to do with any of them. He was of no threat so the cassette was allowed free.

_To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

The next several days were spent in solemn thinking instead of celebration. Many had dreamed of an end to the war, an end they now had. However the sight that so many had died somehow in the last two quiet months made them all reflect on lost comrades, family, everything. The decepticon trio were still in the brig though anyone was allowed to visit them. They wouldn't have broken out no matter how many chances they were given. They had no will to keep fighting, they knew what would happen.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
_

Thundercracker sighed. Three days they were given then they would be questioned, that was just how the autobots did it. They were supplied with plenty of energon and Ratchet fixed what injuries he found. Several of the younger autobots came down to visit as well as Prowl, who more then once tried to get Barricade to talk. The decepticon refused. He was more stubborn then the seekers and until they had gotten past the formalities of surrender he refused to even loosen up at all.

"So what happened? I saw all the stones and did the math." Optimus asked suddenly his calm voice cutting through Thundercrackers reverie.

"Megs did it." Skywarp said solemnly. None of them wanted to think about it much less say it but it was neccesary. So they began to explain the story to the autobots knowing there wasn't much reason not to.

_Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Optimus listened intently to the story analyzing every part. They had all heard rumors of Starscreams lack of grip on his sanity and how Megatron was the cause of it. Optimus knew his brother had been slowly descending lower into his own madness but he hadn't known that it had gotten that bad. What had been done was very noble of Starscream, not exactly intellegent but worth remembering. He also knew that the three prisoners had two options, neither of which would go over well with everyone.

"You all have two options and it is up to you which one you decide on. We don't care either way." Prowl said in a flat expressionless tone. Barricade looked up at his brother with a smirk.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
_

"You can join us and be allowed to live here. However you will be under survellience until we deem that we are able to trust you. Or you can choose death. The choice is yours." The tactician said not meeting his brothers crimson gaze. The two autobots were a bit startled when after a couple breem Skywarp was the one to speek.

"Can you give us a joor?" He asked. The tactician looked to his commander who nodded.

"You have one joor. An answer will be expected after that." Prowl said before the two autobots turned and left. Once outside the brig Optimus sighed a hand to his temple.

"No matter their decision many will not be pleased." Optimus muttered obviously suffering from the overwhelming amounts of stress the situation created. No matter what the predicament of the decepticon trio many still nursed old wounds and wouldn't forget what they had suffered.

_To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

"Well?" Skywarp asked looking at his two companions. This was apparently going to be a group decision. The last of the decepticons and they had taken on an all or nothing approach to this choice.

"If we join them then we get to stay here and maybe start over. Get a better chance at things, maybe do it right this time." Thundercracker said with a sigh. "We get the company of our own kind and we can stop trying to live up to being decepticons. Face it guys even if we decide this is the end we die as Cybertronians not as 'Cons. There are no more 'Cons." He added placing his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his knees.

"He is right. I'd like another chance to get to know my little brother." Barricade gave a tired smile as he admitted this. He knew full well that the tactitian was in another room watching and probably nearly in statsis in shock. Barricade had never shown any love for his younger brother, not since they'd been younglings too many vorn ago.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
_

A joor was nearly seven human hours and it didn't seem to go by fast enough for either group. Once the two autobots entered the brig they were met by six ruby colored optics and a trio of tired smiles. They already knew what the three decepticons had decided. The answer was merely a formality.

"Your answer?" Prowl asked holding his mask of indifference.

"Been too long since we were on the same side Prowler, bout time that changed." Barricade replied.

"We're sick of all the pointless fighting but we're not ready to die yet." Thundercracker added. Skywarp just nodded and smiled. Prowl allowed himself to crack a smile

"How are we going to explain this to the rest of them without someone getting pissed?" He asked. This time it was Barricades turn to smile.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Many were surprised when a meeting was called suddenly. Everyone gathered and watched as the three decepticons stood on the stage with Prowl, Optimus, and a few others. Optimus was the first to step up and speak.

"This was has torn us apart pitting brother against brother. In light of resent events the war seems to have finally come to an end. Here on this stage stand three of your fellow Cybertronians. They wish to end the fighting and rejoin us in peace. They do not ask you to forgive what they have done in the past but to move on to the future, I ask this of you as well. They are willing to let go of grudges held against us destroying many of their loved ones and friends. I ask that we do the same if only to remember those who fell." His voice rang true and clear through out the audience. He never said anything about having to like it but they were willing to at least give the trio a chance after what many had seen at their base.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
_

The next to speak was the only other. Thundercracker looked at the various autobots and shook his head.

"He's right. We don't ask for your forgiveness, we don't deserve it. We just ask for a chance to live in peace. To make sure that the mistakes of the past are not commited again." Everyone knew what he meant. Decepticons could easily pick out those following the path that would lead to another tragedy like this war had been. These three wanted to make sure no one followed that road again. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Barricade died with their comrades." He said shaking his head slowly. The autobots knew what he meant. The trio weren't who they had been, what had happened had seen to that.

_'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

The exdecepticons would be met with a certain amount of suspicion and distrust but that was to be expected. All exautobots that were willing to join the decepticons were treated a similar way, it just usually ended badly. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were some of the first to warm up to the trio. Coinciding with what they had said they had all changed their names and paintjobs. So the hope for a new start was born of this.

"Hey Stormchaser!" Sunstreaker called. A black and silver figure turned to look at the golden colored warrior.

"Yeah?" Stormchaser asked.

"You in a hurry or what?" Sunstreaker asked chuckling.

"A bit, Shadowstar wanted to go out flying." Starmchaser replied. "We haven't gone out in a few days and he's getting to be unbearable." The seeker added chuckling. Sunstreaker nodded.

"Yeah we got front row seats to a race between Prowl and Strike later." This would be a sight to see. The two mustang transformers hardly ever raced eachother. One was the autobots tactician and the other was often out patrolling the human cities with some of the others.

"We'll try and make it. It's been a long time since he cut loose like this." Stormchaser said with a nod. With that the black and silver jet changed into his alt mode, an F-22 raptor and was gone into the open sky. Sunstreaker smiled.

"Tell Screamer I said hi." He muttered at no one in particular. The three decepticons had taken new places in this world as Stormchaser, Shadowstar, and Strike. Some still resented them and there were times when it was obvious they missed their comrades but it seemed like the Cybertronians new home would be safe.

**Startoveragain**

**Okay so this chap was rather long I admit, but so was this song. There are a few more chapters left. At least 3-4 i'm saying right now. Those chapters will be in varies time points later on and will cover waries Transformers thinking about things like the good ol' days and what's been lost. Until then!**


End file.
